


The Truth

by TacoLord21



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoLord21/pseuds/TacoLord21
Summary: Note: This takes place after the events of season 1 of the Hilda Netflix series.After trying to find Hilda's old Nisse and Jellybean, she learns the truth about a certain someone that upsets her. Hilda's friends and newfound family will have to try and comfort her through this new realization.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. A Giant Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this, but here we go. I do not claim to own Hilda.

Hilda couldn’t help but stick her hand out and feel the wind rushing by. After a very eventful few months, it was nice to feel free of stress. She looked over to her left, appreciating the view of the sunset just above David’s head. David wasn’t exactly enjoying the view as much as Hilda. In fact, he was clinging to Raven’s back with his face buried in his feathers to avoid the thought of how high they were currently flying. Hilda smiled as she saw Twig nudging him in an attempt to make him feel better. Frida broke the comfortable silence, “The northern mountains shouldn’t be too far from here.” Sure enough, Hilda, Frida, and even David looked up to see a vast mountain range coming into view.

“Woah,” Hilda exclaimed with wonder, “I’ve never seen the mountains with a view like this.” 

“Don’t mention it,” adds Raven. 

“Do you see Jellybean yet?” asks Hilda.

“I don’t think I seeーlook out!” shouted Frida. The party of five stared in horror as a pair of antlers rose up, followed by the very angry-looking face of a forest giant. Specifically, the blue-green forest giant that had won Hilda through gambling. Raven had tried his best to swerve around the giant, but ended up clipping the side of his face, sending everyone tumbling through the air. Hilda grunted in pain as she slammed into the trunk of a rather tall iron pine. Thankfully, her sweater caught on a branch and prevented her from falling a height that would most certainly be fatal. She glanced around to see if her friends were alright. She spotted Frida tangled in a branch next to her, while Raven, Twig, and David were snared by branches closer to the iron pines base.

“Ow! What was that flippin’ for?!” the giant roared.

“Well maybe if you weren’t in the way we wouldn’t have crashed into you!” called back Raven. He struggled to get his wings free from the branches that constricted his movement.

“I bet if I were an ancient giant you would’ve noticed me,” the giant complained, “It’s sizeism, that’s all you little people care about!”

“Oh boy, here we go again,” sighed Hilda.

“Hush up! Perhaps I need to teach you little people that us forest giants should be taken more seriously.” The earth shook as the unpleasant giant approached the tree. He reached out and grabbed Hilda and Frida by their clothing. “Maybe if I eat one of you, your kind will respect us more.” Twig whimpered at the sight of his owner being in danger, despite danger being a common theme in Hilda’s life. David, having finally freed himself, looked down. Even though he was near the base of the tree, it was still a far drop. He looked back up, seeing Hilda and Frida struggling to breathe in the giant's grip. Seeing his friends in this state gave him the sudden courage he needed. David let go of the branch and fell to the ground, attempting to soften his fall by rolling. He grunted as a pain shot through his ankle.

“HEY YOU!” David shouted. He limped toward the giant.

“What is a puny little thing like you gonna do about me? I mean, look at you. You probably soiled your pants already!” The giant roared in laughter. Hilda couldn’t stand people making fun of her friends. She grunted in anger and continued to struggle in the giant’s grip.

“I may not be very brave, or the most confident, but I will stand up to things like you!” The giant narrowed his eyes. 

“Things like me?”

“Things like you are the worst! Just because you’re smaller than an ancient giant doesn’t mean you need to bully everyone else! You’re a bigger wuss than I’ll ever. Flippin’. BE!” For a brief moment, the entire forest was silent. Even Hilda, who was still trying to break free, stopped.

“YOU TELL HIM DAVID!” encouraged Hilda, “Kick hisーWOAH!” The giant tightened his grip and raised Hilda above his head.

“Why, you! I’m gonna eat you in ONE BITE!” While the giant was distracted by David and Hilda, Frida had gotten free of the giant’s grasp, and began climbing up the hair on the giant’s arm. David couldn’t just stand there and be useless. He looked around, then remembered that Raven and Twig were still stuck in the tree. David scurried up the tree, disregarding his fear of height in order to help Raven. The giant opened his mouth and let go of Hilda. She flailed her arms helplessly as she stared into the vacuous cavern that was the giant’s mouth. Hilda cried out when she felt a shove at her side. She turned her head to see Frida tackling her.

“Frida! Thank you so much, I don’t want to think what would’ve happened ifー”

“Don’t thank me now, we need to get off this thiiiing~” Frida yelled as the giant realized that his meal had escaped. He noticed them on his shoulder.

“You little brats!” The giant swatted his shoulder with his other arm and knocked Hilda and Frida off. The two clung together as they fell from the giants towering height.

“Hilda, I’m sorry I’ve been an awful friend during the past few weeks. I was just so stressed out about my whole identity being a lie, I took it out on you and David. It was unfair, and I really am sorry.” Hilda sniffled at the sudden apology. It was so sickeningly sweet to Hilda that she couldn’t help but cry into Frida’s shoulder. Frida cried, too. Their emotional moment ended rather abruptly.


	2. Camping in the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hilda.

Hilda opened her eyes, only to have to shut them, the wind being rather irritating. Wait, wind rushing? But Hilda thought she’d hit the ground? She rubbed her eyes and tried opening them again. The familiar pattern of Raven’s sleek, black feathers sure was a sight for sore eyes (literally). Hilda nearly cried again, this time out of relief. She shot up. “Where’s Frida! She was just with me a moment aー”

“Shhh.” David pressed his finger against Hilda’s mouth. He gestured over to Frida, who was unconscious, but visibly breathing. Hilda sighed and relaxed again. “So where should we head now, Hilda?” David asked.

“I don’t think there’ll be many objections if I say we should find a spot to rest.” David nodded in agreement, and leaned into Raven’s ear. Raven nodded, and began descending to the ground. 

“What do you think of that clearing over there?” Raven gestured to a small clearing with his eyes. 

“That looks rather cozy. Well, as cozy as the middle of nowhere can be,” Hilda confirmed. David shuddered. They really were in the middle of nowhere, with no way to tell his mum and dad that they were okay. He hoped he wouldn’t be in too much trouble upon their return. Hilda, noticing David’s visible worry, laid a hand on his shoulder. “For what it’s worth, David, the way you stood up to that nasty giant was honestly really brave.” David turned around and rubbed his arm, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, it did feel really nice to tell him off. But then again, I do have to owe some of it to you. When we became friends, you really got me to come out of my shell. Since I met you, I’ve become more confident in myself. So thank you for that.” Hilda couldn’t help but beam, and pulled David into a nice, warm hug. Speaking of warmth, Hilda realized she was freezing. Nights in the wilderness were always rather cold.

When Raven landed, Hilda and David let go of each other, and both helped to carefully drag the still unconscious Frida off of Raven. Letting out a sigh of relief, Raven took his smaller form, clearly exhausted. “Man, being in that form for a while is really tiring.”

“Don’t worry, Raven, you look after Frida. Me, Twig, and David will go look for some firewood,” explained Hilda, “I don’t know about you, but I am freezing.” The three of them took off into a random direction and began collecting piles of dry firewood. 

Upon their return to the camp, Hilda, David, and Twig were delighted to see Frida up and moving. “Oh, there you guys are! Even though Raven told me where you were, after what happened, I couldn’t help but worry.”

“I believe everyone’s quite alright,” HIlda reassured, “Now how about we start this fire.” Frida took the wood from David and Hilda, fashioning it into a tipi-style fire.

The entire group had finally settled into their camp, which consisted of a fire and a downed tree for the party of five to sit on. Well, perch in Raven’s case. Even though the fire helped to some extent, Hilda was still shivering. She looked over at her friends and saw they were in a similar state of discomfort. Twig, seeing her owner in distress, jumped on Hilda’s lap and curled up in her lap in an effort to warm her up. She smiled at the cute attempt, even though it made little difference. It was already late, and maybe sleep could possibly take the hunger off of their minds, so Hilda stood up and said, “Do you think it’s about time we try to catch some rest?.”

“But the fire!” worried David.

“David, it’s proper protocol that we extinguish the fire. I’d rather be cold than accidentally roll onto it while I’m sleeping,” reasoned Frida.

“That’s a fair point,” David agreed. He sighed and got up, shortly joined by his two other friends, and began shoveling dirt onto the fire in order to smother it. Once the fire was put out, Raven spoke up.

“If you guys are cold, I believe I can help.”

“How?” the three said in unison. Raven transformed into his larger form in a flash of light and spread his wings. The rest of the party walked up to Raven, and enclosed his wings around them. David sighed contentedly.

“This is much toastier,” thanked David. The entire group, now much more comfortable that they were huddled together, were able to fall asleep. However, Raven had a bit of trouble. Maintaining this form was hard enough, but on top of that, having your heat stolen, made Raven quickly exhausted. Fighting the urge to turn back into his smaller self was so tasking that he didn’t get a wink of sleep the whole night. If it’s helping my friends, then it has to be worth it. Raven sighed as he looked down to see his new friendsーno, familyーpeacefully resting. If one thing was certain, tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I have no clue when I will update and add chapters, I don't have any real schedule or anything. I also don't know how long I'll make it, but I'll get there when I get there.


End file.
